Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 100\% \times \dfrac{20}{20} \times \dfrac{4}{4} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ \dfrac{20}{20} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ \dfrac{4}{4} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{1 \times 1 \times 1} {1 \times 1 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{1}{1} = 1 $